A drainable shoe, such as a shower shoe, typically relies on openings to allow water to flow into and out of the shoe. Traditionally, the openings that allow water to pass through the drainable shoe are designed using standard manufacturing processes (e.g., molding, pattern cutting, knitting, and sewing). As such, the manufacturing process may impose functional and aesthetic limitations on the drainable shoe construction. Consequently, a drainable shoe may be designed to simultaneously improve the flow of water into and out of the θshoe while also having aesthetically creative structures. Moreover, without the optimal ability to have water pass through the drainable shoe, the shoe may be unsuitable for, amongst other things, showering purposes and also may be uncomfortable to wear.